


Tales of the Six: Kageki

by FlaxenHairedSamurai



Series: Tales of the Six [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaxenHairedSamurai/pseuds/FlaxenHairedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a warrior capable of grace and poise just as much as fighting. Now if only his new limbs understood that. Based on the Six Samurai Deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Six: Kageki

 

* * *

 

_There was no point in lying to himself, Kageki sighed, staring at the broken chopsticks in front of him. He was no longer the skilled warrior that wielded four swords against his enemies with a grace even Mizuho found hard to achieve._

_His friends had suggested tactfully that maybe he could forge another set of robotic arms, more human like so he wouldn't have to deal with the difficulty his present ones brought. Though he had nodded, looking for the entire world as if he would do it on another day, Kageki had no intention to do so._

_Doing so would mean he had given up, that the daredevil was no longer up for a challenge. In fact, and here Kageki allowed himself a small grin, it would give Shinai an opportunity to mock him when they met in the afterlife. Payback for all the tricks and minor injuries his experiments had wrought on the purple samurai._

_Still wearing his grin, Kageki reached for another piece of food, this time forgoing the use of chopsticks. After all, no one was around to rebuke his lack of etiquette, and he'd be damned if he had to go hungry just because he was slightly more oafish than before._

* * *

The artificial eye ran over the armour with an approving nod, Kageki reaching forwards to remove an imaginary piece of dust. Mizuho had trusted him and him alone with the upkeep of this armour, and if she thought he could do it without losing another body part, then he'd do it.

As she stood by his side, silently congratulating him for the task that had taken decades to prepare for, he almost imagined the armour had moved, earning him a smile from Mizuho. They both welcomed the small fantasy, but were forced to abandon it as the walls shook from what was surely another of Kamon's bad throws.

Laughing despite himself, Kageki gathered his tools and went to evaluate the damage, his robotic hands moving with the elegance of any human's before or after him. Although, and here his ears caught a third party moving in the room, he really wouldn't mind a couple of extra hands to help sort out the rubble.


End file.
